Luna Roja
by heksen1
Summary: Kaede, alías "zorro negro", es un bandido que en un árido planeta conoce por accidente al amor de su vida. Pero hay quien no lo quiere junto a esa persona y hará lo posible por intentar separarlos. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Por un inconveniente con nuestro mail, no sabemos que pasó, nos vimos en la obligación de volver a crear una nueva cuenta

* * *

Luna Roja

por

Heksen

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

Después de cientos de años los recursos naturales de la tierra se agotaron. El planeta castigó a sus habitantes condenándolos a buscar nuevos territorios más allá de los límites de la galaxia conocida. Muchos años estuvieron viajando de forma nómada en aquel infinito espacio, yendo de una galaxia a otra sin mayores resultados que planetas muertos, incapaces de sustentar la supervivencia humana.

Más de una nave se perdió en el olvido, preso de agujeros negros, trayectorias erróneas que les condujeron directamente a estrellas o simplemente víctima de alguna lluvia de meteoritos no prevista. Hasta que un día parecía que al fin encontraban un mundo nuevo, este le proporcionaba lo mínimo que en su apogeo la galaxia antigua les entregaba. Pero después de un tiempo, los humanos fueron dominando los lugares a los que llegaron. Con el paso de los años y gracias a su mente, la vida se hizo fácil, ya no sólo abarcaban un planeta, sino varios.

Una nueva era había llegado.

Se formó un gobierno unido cuya sede y capital sería el planeta Lot, allí residía la burocracia compuestos por representantes de planetas aledaños. Tenían el poder y regían con mano dura, ello conllevó a que grupos de habitantes de diversos planetas cercanos no estuvieran dispuestos a vivir bajo estrictas reglas, se trasformaron en rebeldes, se auto exiliaron de sus mundos medianamente fértiles desterrándose hacia aquella inhóspitos planetas donde la vida era difícil pero que sin duda les entregaban la seguridad de sentirse libres.

Así el caos comenzó, el gobierno bloqueó toda opción de aprovisionamiento de aquellos considerados traidores, los condenaron a morirse de hambre, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivieron. Muchos de estos se aliaron con otras especies formando así una nueva fuerza, mientras otros simplemente se preocuparon de seguir viviendo aunque se vieron obligados a hacerlo de manera deshonesta. De esos surgieron grandes grupos de bandidos y maleantes dedicados a interceptar a los enviados de consulados o cualquiera que tuviera algo de valor, su enfoque estaba hacia las provisiones, pero habían mas ambiciosos, entre ellos uno muy especial, tal vez el mas listo de todos, considerado como un verdadero fantasma.

Se trataba de un hombre a quien apodaban "zorro negro", nadie conocía su rostro, su paradero, sus amistades, edad, sólo se sabía que era el mejor de todos los ladrones. Pero él no trabajaba solo.

Toda su vida era un completo misterio, no así para su fiel compañero, alguien que se consideraba como su hermano. Con él creció en los desolados parajes de un planeta exterior que era regido por dos soles, no había noche, solo un eterno y caluroso día. Allí los mas osados construyeron una ciudad, quienes gobernaban eran ladrones, sus padres lo eran también hasta que un día la policía interestelar les tendió una emboscada y su nave fue destruida en un intento de escape. Se trasformó en huérfano, expulsado a una vida dura en las calles; pero no estaba solo, había muchos mas que vagaban, entre ellos su amigo. Para sobrevivir se convirtieron en ladrones que robaban a ladrones, de ellos obtuvieron lo necesario, comida, ropa, dinero, una nave...

Decidieron que vivir de la miseria no era suficiente, aspiraban a mucho más, una vida buena. Al principio sus golpes eran pequeños, fueron de colonia en colonia exterior sin que éstas les brindaban satisfactorios botines, mas de su tipo se les unieron en el camino, así que emigraron al centro de la galaxia, allí se transformaron en un dolor de muelas para las naves consulares y obtuvieron su nombre, aquel nombre que les llevaría a preparar el mas grande y mejor de los asaltos y que sin duda cambiaría para siempre el destino del " Zorro negro" y sus fieles compañeros...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Luna Roja**

**por**

**Heksen**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Las lunas de órnico se ven a través de los ventanales mientras cruzan los pasillos, son conducidos por uno de los tantos hombres de Fujima, el contrabandista mas famoso y escurridizo de ésa y las galaxias circundantes, Sendoh le sigue de cerca, a su lado va Haruko, ambos pendientes de los movimientos a su alrededor, es difícil encontrar gente confiable en este negocio, por eso Mitsui, Koshino y Magema esperaban en la nave con todo dispuesto para huir si la situación lo requería.

Llegaron a una puerta, el hombre que los guiaba se detuvo, presionó un botón y se abrió al instante, adentro estaban Fujima y su sequito, lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ellos

-los esperaba...pónganse cómodos- los guió a los asientos con su usual tono amable

-ve directo al grano Fujima...las condiciones del trabajo- habló Kaede apenas estuvieron acomodados

Fujima sabía que estos hombres no andaban con rodeos, eran directos, calculadores de toda situación y sabía que era difícil jugar con ellos, sobre todo si el cabeza de esa banda, era un hombre tan listo como el renombrado "zorro negro"

-¿que tienes esta vez?-

-una nave consular- agitó su mano para hacerle una señal a Takano, éste inmediatamente llego a su lado y le entregó un archivo a Kaede- ahí tienes los datos, revísalos-

Kaede tomó los discos insertándolos en su computadora, en seguida comenzaron a reproducirse los hologramas; la nave en cuestión era grande pero era un carguero no una nave consular

-mis contactos han averiguado información preciosa... en esa nave transportaran objetos de mucho valor, hablo de los objetos mas preciados del regente y eso incluye a su hija-

-¿la quieres como uno más de tus trofeos?- insinuó Akira viendo cada una de las reliquias formadas al rededor de la oficina.

-puede ser, pero tengo mayor interés en las joyas y documentos.

-¿Qué hay que hacer con exactitud?- interrumpe Haruko, si se tratara de un simple secuestro no se tomaría la molestia de contratarlos a ellos, muchos otros harían encantados el trabajo

-Hay agentes especiales custodiando a la "princesita", pero no se comparan ni en eficiencia o numero a los que custodian el tratado mercantil de la zona 45 y las joyas que portan

-Pretendes que robemos los tratados de mercantiles- fue una afirmación mas que pregunta de parte de Akira

-Esa es la idea

-Entonces la chica es sólo un medio

-Veo que entienden rápido- guardaron silencio sopesando la información, el trabajo era complicado, todos sabían que la zona 45 era la mas rica de la galaxia central, sin embargo, también la de mayor conflicto.

Era extraño que Kenji Fujima se mostrara interesado en tratados que estaban al alcance de todos, alguna intención oscura debía haber detrás, algo mas debían tener esos documentos; además estaban lo de las joyas, era muy extraño, lo de la chica no les importaba mucho pues sería una simple distracción, lo demás... ¿qué podía querer Fujima en realidad?

No importaba, no a ellos que solamente estaban ahí para cumplir un trabajo, claro; si la paga lo valía, y hablando de eso...

-¿De cuánto es la paga?

-Setecientos mil créditos - Haruko y Sendoh rieron de manera despectiva, al contrario de Kaede que estaba mortalmente serio

-No juegues con mi paciencia, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Bien, bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que sabían la gravedad del asunto, si hubieran aceptado los hubiera tomado por tontos

-¿Entonces?- incitó Haruko con un ademán de la mano

-Cinco millones de créditos, una cuarta parte ahora- Hanagata les acercó un maletín abierto con el dinero- un cuarto más el día del secuestro y el resto el día de la entrega

-no lo vale...busca a otro-

Akira y Haruko le miraron sorprendidos, para ellos era suficiente, más de lo que antes les habían dado a cambio de un trabajo

-¿que pretendes?- susurró Akira al oído de su compañero, Kaede le devolvió una mirada, del tipo que utilizaba para indicarle que sabía muy bien lo que hacia.

Fujima dudó un poco, -muy astuto -pensó antes de responder y evitar que marcharan

-cinco millones aquí y ahora...el ¾ restante lo tendrán al traerme el botín que quiero, eso equivale a el cincuenta por ciento de siempre-

-parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo-

Akira iba a protestar en contra de Fujima por intentar jugarles sucio mas otra mirada de su amigo le detuvo

-tengo a uno de mis mejores hombres adentro...es quien filtró la información y quien les brindará a ustedes la fecha, hora y ruta definitiva del carguero...-

-¿Cómo lo contactamos?- inquirió Kaede con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-él los contactará a ustedes por nuestra vía segura...todos los otros datos que necesitan están siendo transferidos en este preciso instante a la computadora de su nave-

Poco tiempo después marchaban de regreso a la nave pero no llevaban el dinero con ellos, le pidieron que lo mandara a una de sus cuentas, tenían varias abiertas a diferentes nombres y en diferentes bancos. Fujima no se mostró molesto por la falta de confianza, hizo la transferencia en ése momento, ahora Magema, su genio en sistemas, debía estar cambiándolo a una cuenta mas segura con cuidado de que no fuera rastreado. Despegaron inmediatamente, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar antes de su gran golpe.

Una vez explicado el plan al resto de la tripulación. Koshino se quedó manejando la nave, el resto se retiró a descansar. Primero irían al planeta Güium, un lugar grande y tranquilo; se hacían pasar por transportadores de carga, y ya que el lugar era la parada forzada para transportistas pasarían totalmente inadvertidos.

Kaede se marchó a su habitación, entró directamente al baño; había dos en la nave, el suyo y el que el resto de la tripulación se turnaba para usar. Ya desvestido se paró delante del espejo, suspiró profundamente liberando la tensión, presionó los dedos detrás de su cabeza y luego a la altura del pecho y finalmente debajo de las rodillas, al instante la piel que lo cubría se replegó para dejar a la vista su verdadero aspecto, se sacó la camisa para retirar el aparato que estaba colocado en su pecho, y pensar que hace un momento tenía la piel oscura, un castaño cabello crespo y ojos café, lo que hacía la tecnología.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, vio ojos azules, un lacio cabello negro y piel pálida; pensó lo extraño que era verse a sí mismo, pasaba tanto tiempo escondiéndose y siendo otros, que a veces olvidaba cual de todos era él.

Entró a la ducha, si es que se le podía llamar así a una especie de polvo que limpiaba los gérmenes, era lo que odiaba de viajar en nave, había muchas restricciones, una de ellas era que el agua en las duchas estaba totalmente prohibida, ya que podían escaparse y dañar algún componente de la nave, algunas venían con equipo especializado que permitía llevar duchas "decentes", ellos no podían pues ninguna nave de carga normal podía llevar semejante lujo.

No tardó mucho en salir, se puso un pantalón para dormir y fue hacia su cama; la encontró ocupada por su compañera, una chica bonita, delgada, de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros y ojos azules; Haruko, alías "la muñeca", con sólo mirarla reconocías el porque de su apodo, pero su apariencia no era mas que una vil mentira, todo lo contrario a su verdadero ser.

Haruko era una chica que había conocido hacía poco mas de un año, la tontita se había enamorado de él, la rechazo incontables veces hasta que probó ser de utilidad cuando le dio una información muy útil, así fue como la hizo miembro de su "equipo", el problema era que lo que tenía de hábil para sacar información, lo tenía de empalagosa.

No la quería y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, se hacía la ilusión de algún día poder conquistarlo, algo francamente imposible, pues para Kaede no era mas que la tipa que lo molestaba para calentarle la cama.

¿Cómo podría decirle que precisamente en ese momento no la quería en su cama?, detuvo su andar, la chica por su parte le veía con mirada insinuante dejando ver el esplendor de su cuerpo a través de su diminuta bata transparente, animándolo a llegar a su lado, diciéndole con una mirada hechizante que lo deseaba, que estaba dispuesta a ser suya.

Aquello era tentador, la chica si que sabía enredarlo en sus garras. Siempre era así, ella despertaba sus deseos sexuales, lo engatusaba para que la tomara y él cedía ante los impulsos de la carne, aun cuando después de hacerlo se arrepintiera

-¿vienes o te voy a buscar?-

La castaña lo vio dudar y detuvo el juego en su propio cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama con magia gatuna y caminó hacia él contoneando sus caderas, relamiendo un dedo que llevó a su boca

Kaede solo la miraba mientras que su miembro traicionero cedía con rapidez y su cuerpo aumentaba en temperatura.

Haruko se pegó a su cuerpo, lo haló colgándose un poco de su cuello para poder besarlo (Kaede media 1.89, ella 1.60), entreabrió la boca despacio, con su lengua acarició los labios de Kaede invitando a su lengua para entrar a su boca, la acción fue la esperada y mientras sus lenguas se masajeaban una a la otra Haruko bajó una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del morocho, acarició su abdomen con suavidad para luego meter la mano en el pantalón apretado su pene.

Kaede besó su cuello y ella ladeó la cabeza para darle mayor acceso, se separó un poco y le bajó el pantalón, lo empujó hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara, besó su pecho mientras acariciaba sus costados, bajando poco a poco hasta su hinchado miembro erguido , lamió la punta y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió cuando lo vio con la respiración agitada, regresó la vista a su regio miembro y chupó la punta con fuerza, un leve quejido de placer escapó de los labios de Kaede, y cuando estaba por embutirlo a su boca, sonó el interruptor de la habitación, iba a ignorarlo pero la voz de Akira se escuchó al otro lado, Kaede reaccionó enseguida, se levantó y acomodó su pantalón, abrió la puerta y su amigo entró sin siquiera pedir permiso

-Siento mucho interrumpir- su tono decía todo lo contrario y la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios lo confirmaba- Kosh me dijo que era hora de aumentar a híper velocidad, así que tienen que entrar a sus capsulas de sueño- se quedó ahí de pie sin decir nada, sólo sonriendo y mirando a Haruko, la chica pareció entender y salió hecha una furia.

-Te dije que no volvieras a meterte con ésa, esta loca, cree por unos cuantos acostones te va a amarrar y estoy empezando a creerlo

-Claro que no, pero gracias por la ayuda

-Espero que la próxima vez resistas, por lo menos mas de dos minutos- se rió con burla y salió mientras Kaede lo miraba con desagrado.

Casi dos horas mas tarde, la computadora activó cada sistema en cuestión liberándolos de su hibernación.

-Güium- señaló Akira viendo el planeta a través de los cristales blindados del puente de mando

-iremos a Takna, debe parecer que buscamos provisiones, sean discretos cuando salgan de las naves- ordenó Kaede a su tripulación

Descendieron en un angar de la ciudad, allí mientras Haruko, Magema y Koshino salieron en busca de provisiones un timbre de mensaje se oyó en el punte

-Nuestro contacto- indicó Akira, en seguida en la pantalla de controles fueron apareciendo los datos que el contacto de Fujima les enviaba

-será en tres días más, debemos planearlo todo justo ahora, cuando los otros regresen avisa que nos reuniremos en el comedor-

Tras dar esta indicación Kaede se retiró. Mas tarde planearon y se distribuyeron cada uno de los papeles a desempeñar en el atraco. Dos días mas tarde con todo cuidadosamente planeado, la nave se elevaba por sobre la ciudad de aprovisionamiento, fijaron trayectoria y dieron un nuevo salto espacial, esta vez hacia el límite exterior de la zona 45, denominado punto de encuentro, el sitio elegido donde llevarían a cabo la emboscada al carguero consular.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Luna Roja**

**por**

**Heksen **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Kaede miró con impaciencia el lugar donde la nave había caído. De no haber sido por la buena maniobra de Akira y un poco de suerte, no habría atravesado el cordón de asteroides. Aún así estaba molesto, muy molesto. De todos los años de constantes fechorías, esta era la primera vez que las cosas salían mal. La pequeña nave de asalto había sido muy maltratada a raíz de los golpes de los meteoritos contra el casco y un disparo de las naves del gobierno que le perseguían tal vez dieron en su blanco, el resultado: que los motores dejaran funcionar correctamente. La pérdida de potencia descendió rápidamente y supieron entonces que no llegaría lejos. La única salida viable era poder llegar a éste planeta, lugar donde cayeron con muy poco control provocando un pequeño socavón en el suelo arenisco

Los granos de arena molestaban su visión. Muy pronto estos se le clavarían como perdigones en el rostro. A juzgar por el viento, la amenaza de una fuerte tormenta estaba latente. Kaede bien lo sabía, le recordaba un poco a ese planeta hostil en que tuvo la suerte o desdicha de nacer. Gargajeó un poco y reunió saliva para aclararse la garganta adentrándose de nuevo en la nave

Akira miró a Kaede apenas le vio aparecer y negó con la cabeza. En vano le había resultados todos sus intentos de comunicarse con Magema. Sólo había estática.

-Al menos podremos estar seguros por un tiempo, pero debemos salir pronto de este planeta-murmuró Haruko, quien de brazos cruzados se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados

-necesitamos reparar el impulsor, no será muy fácil encontrar los repuestos que necesitamos en este sitio-le dijo Akira

Kaede por su parte, se liberó de su falso aspecto. Su cara seria se hizo visible ante su amigo mientras contemplaba el daño que la arena le provocó, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que al menos en vientos que arrastraban partículas sólidas, no podrían usarlo

-este planeta...-dijo, dándose una pausa mientras se decidía a lanzar el aparato sobre una controla- es el refugió de quienes huyen del gobierno. Haruko tiene razón, aquí no nos encontrarán pero estamos susceptibles a ser encontrados por otro tipo de gente. -golpeó la controla con el puño. Akira se preocupó de que estuviera perdiendo la razón a raíz de su enojo y lo exteriorizó en su expresión- tendremos que esperar a que la noche pase, no es seguro salir ahora por la tormenta que se va a levantar-

-¡zorro negro temiéndole a una tormenta!-se mofó la chica sin perder su postura

-madura niña, no sabes lo que una tormenta de arena puede hacerte, en vez de estar relajada como estás debieras mirar lo que se desata afuera- regañó Akira a Haruko

-hubieras hecho un mejor aterrizaje-atacó Haruko- o al menos debiste dejarnos más cerca del poblado que hay en el sector-

-si lo hice mal, ¿entonces por qué no tomaste tú los controles? Sólo te dedicas a quejarte, no sirvas más que para andar de ofrecida-

-se callan, los dos-Kaede alzó la voz-será mejor que duerman, la tormenta nos mantendrá seguros. -se dejó caer en la silla del copiloto y se acomodó para dormir-con la salida del primer sol veremos cómo está todo-dicho esto, cerró sus ojos

Akira devolvió la vista al tablero principal. Continuó insistiendo con la comunicación por un largo rato mientras la llegada de la noche traía un manto de oscuridad y muerte en el exterior. Luego simplemente se dejó descansar apoyando su espalda contra el asiento con sus manos tras la cabeza. Descansar no dormir porque no podía y bien sabía que su amigo hacia lo mismo aunque figuraba haber encontrado el sueño.

-dudo mucho poder encontrar lo que buscamos-murmuró luego de pensar un poco-, podemos dar con las refacciones pero no creo que aquí se transen mercancías con el dinero del gobierno-

-no sólo es dinero, bien lo sabes. En ése botín hay mucho más- respondió Kaede quedamente

-seguramente... en parte es el algo que no me cuadra. Es cierto que son tratados mercantiles pero nunca antes el gobierno los habían custodiado con exceso-sonrió-esa princesita me resultó bastante fea para que sea el tesoro del regente-

-cualquier mujer es fea para ti-murmuró Kaede con sorna-pero Fujima la quiere, sus razones no nos interesan, es un trabajo más que debemos completar.

Akira guardó silencio, también Kaede. Haruko dormía profundamente. Así estuvieron por varias horas, ninguno de los dos amigos supo si el otro logró conciliar el sueño o no. Lo cierto que al despuntar el alba, con un fuerte sol que dio de lleno en sus rostros, ambos se estiraron y bostezaron con pereza, luego despertaron la chica y dispusieron todo para abandonar la nave

-tú te quedas-le ordenó Kaede a Haruko cuando ésta se disponía acompañarlos. Ella lo miró con recelo-no sabemos que vamos a encontrar, no sería seguro para ti y alguien tiene que resguardar la nave-

Akira sonrió con suficiencia ante la mueca de desagrado que hizo la chica

-cuida todo muy bien y no vayas a ir a ninguna parte-le dijo burlesco

-¿a dónde crees que iría?-

-quien sabe-contestó simplemente, luego agregó-mantente al pendiente del comunicador y tampoco te duermas

Kaede en tanto, abrió la escotilla superior, la única forma de salir puesto que según lo que pudieron percibir, la arena había cubierto la mayor parte de la nave. Por segunda vez la arena le lastimó los ojos cuando una nube de polvo se coló al interior. Luego se frotó los ojos y ajustó su sincronizador, Akira le imitó y fue el primero en salir. Su par de ojos violetas brillaron con el sol, un sol que daba el aspecto rojizo a un vasto paraíso seco.

-da la impresión de estar en casa-murmuró más para sí.

Kaede había llegado a su lado y le había oído muy bien. Tuvo esa misma sensación hace horas, pero no era el tiempo para detenerse siquiera por un segundo a pensar en ello. Inició la marcha

Ambos ladrones atravesaron cúmulos de arenas, uno tras otro. A veces tenía que rodear requeríos. Iban con mucho cuidado, la arena podría ser muy traicionera, podrían caer en una sección movediza y sería su fin.

Tras una hora y media de caminata a paso firme llegaron al borde de un gran barranco. Allí iniciaba un cordón irregular de cactáceas que se extendía hasta el pie y desaparecía a los lejos transformándose en árboles espinos con tímidas manchas verdes en sus ramas. Kaede llevó a sus ojos los vinculares y contempló la vastedad del horizonte

-allá-señaló con la mano- a tres millas puedo ver la ciudad-

Akira no esperó. Bajó casi corriendo el barranco. Kaede le secundó tratando de llevarle el ritmo de descenso. Después de eso fue media hora más de caminata hasta que llegaron a los límites de la ciudad, donde se erigían precarias construcciones que parecían vacías a simple vista. Más allá el pueblo se alzaba como una urbe extensa, aunque no se distinguían edificios de más de tres pisos. Apuraron el paso y se internaron por una calle, iban encontrándose con personas que se les daban una mirada y se devolvían sin darle más importancia. Todos extraños en una tierra extraña que era su refugio. Nada importaba. Nadie les miraría con superioridad o se sentiría intimidado. Todos eran de diferente calaña y la misma a la vez

Kaede y Akira se concentraban en oír los lejanos sonidos de motores de naves que de vez en cuando descendían o alzaban el vuelo. Probablemente las tiendas de refacciones y talleres circundaban el puerto espacial.

Las calles se tornaban más llenas de personas conforme avanzaban hacia el centro

Entonces fue cuando un pequeño niño lanzó una pelota que fue atrapada con las manos de Akira, él la giró con sus grandes dedos y una sonrisa en sus labios al contemplarla

-no tuvimos una de estas, pero me hubiese gustado tener una alguna vez... ser un niño de verdad-le dijo a su compañero antes de entregar el balón al pequeño dueño, un niño de no más de siete años; pelo rizado y piel morena

-gracias, señor-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Akira. Y se devolvió al lugar donde jugaba con otros más pequeños.

Sin querer Akira y Kaede les observaron por unos momentos, mientras los niños jugaban alegres y libertad. Era alentador ver a las personas podía caminar sin ser observado en cada esquina, ni escaneadas sus retinas para identificarlos, como solía ser en las ciudades regidas por el gobierno. Pero no era para concentrarse un largo tiempo, este apremiaba para ellos

-se nos hará tarde, tenemos que encontrar las refacciones-Dijo Kaede reiniciando su andar

Akira permaneció quieto un momento, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia e iba a seguir a su amigo cuando de nuevo el niño se le acercó con una expresión curiosa

-ustedes son pilotos ¿verdad?-

-¿pilotos?...no precisamente-sonrió-somos simples forasteros.

-ah, pero tienen una nave-mencionó al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo

- sí, la tenemos-respondió

-¿sociabilizando?-Kaede llegó serio al lado de Akira en ese instante-ya te dije que no podemos esperar-

-¿buscan algo?-intuyó el pequeño

-nada que te...-Kaede iba a responder en tono huraño pero Akira le interrumpió

-refacciones, un taller-

-ah, pues me lo hubieran preguntado-el chiquillo se puso en pié-el taller de mi tío Hana es el mejor de aquí, si quieren puedo llevarlos-

-me parece muy bien-dijo Akira mirando con reproche la actitud de su amigo

El pequeño guió al par de amigos calle abajo, dando saltitos cada tres pasos. Cuando se encontró con en una intersección se detuvo y apuntó con su dedo una entrada a un galpón metálico

-es allí, el taller de mi tío Hana-les dijo

-el taller-repitió Akira-muchas gracias-

El chico sólo le hizo un gesto y se marchó tal como los había conducido hasta allí; feliz

-encantador-expresó Akira volteándose mientras el chico se marchaba

Cuando llegaron a la puerta no duraron en cruzarla y se encontraron un recinto que se prestaba como tienda de refacciones, era atendida por un joven que estaba tras un mostrador tratando de arreglar un condensador, que al verlos acercarse levantara la cabeza

-buenas, ¿Qué están buscando?

-un condensador de flujos para un reactor de una vez Quarz-1-indicó Akira

El muchacho se llevó la mano al mentón, tratando de recordar si tenían la refacción para ese modelo de naves; un modelo relativamente nuevo

-pues sí, tienen suerte-dijo después-tenemos uno-

Akira suspiró con alivio mientras Kaede barría con la vista todo el lugar

-y díganme señores, ¿con que van a pagar? Tengo que decirles que aquí no se acepta el dinero de la federación y lo que ustedes me piden no es barato, y se paga por adelantado-

-muéstrale-indicó Kaede a Akira

Akira extrajo bajo sus ropas una bolsa y de ésta una roca de Cuarcita azul, más preciado que las joyas o el dinero. Dejó la roja en el mostrador ante los ojos iluminados del muchacho

-si eres un comerciante, sabrás que esto vale mucho-

-pero, ¿cómo la consiguieron?-dijo mirándolos sorprendido

-sólo dinos si esto cubre el valor que piden por el condensador-exigió Kaede

-sí-dijo y se aclaró la garganta para dar un grito-¡Ookus, ven aquí!-

-¡estoy ocupado!-fue la respuesta

-¡que vengas aquí de inmediato!-volvió a gritar

Al poco rato apareció un chico de cabellos rubios, de aspecto un tanto raquítico. Se limpiaba las manos embadurnadas con grasa

-¡qué diablos te pasa Takamilla!, gritas como idiota-

-conduce a estos caballeros al taller y busca a Hanamichi, dile que necesitan el condensador para una Quarz-1-

-por aquí-señaló Ookus y les condujo por un estrecho corredor que le llevó tras la tienda donde estaba el taller; de tres hangares enormes. A impresión de Akira y Kaede toda la estructura se veía más pequeña desde afuera-voy por mi jefe-indicó el rubio

-parece que tuvimos suerte-murmuró Akira

Kaede dio una barrida desdeñosa a todo el lugar

-mientras reparen nuestra nave pronto-señaló

Al cabo de unos segundos vieron a alguien acercarse al rubio para cruzar un par de palabras con él dándoles miradas de vez en cuando. Era un tipo alto, de cabellos rojos; vestía unos jeans rasgados, sudadera negra, que portaba un aire de sensualidad. Cuando éste se fue acercando con un andar un tanto arrogante, lo contemplaron mejor; Akira se dijo a si mismo que algo como él era lo que le había recetado su médico

-¡bienvenidos, el taller del _tensai_ es lo mejor que hay en este planeta! ¡Yo el gran genio Hanamichi les atenderé personalmente! - el encanto se vino abajo con esas palabras seguidas de una estruendosa risa

-¿así?-preguntó Akira con una sonrisa

-por supuesto ja ja ja, no hallaran mejores mecánicos que nosotros, ¡claro que en ningún otro taller van a encontrar a un genio como yo! ¡Incluso gané un concurso!-

-eso hay que verlo-murmuró Kaede con desdén. Primera vez que un tipo le llamaba la atención y parecía un arrogante... casi un idiota-

-oye, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿acaso lo dudas? ¡Soy un talentoso!-el pelirrojo se exaltó

-No puedo creer que todavía presuma de eso-murmuró Ookus

-Tienes razón, si fue cuando tenía diez años, además en la categoría de principiantes- aportó otro con bigotes

-¡Como se atreven!- les gritó, los otros saltaron en su lugar

-No te enojes Hanamichi, sabes que no lo dicen enserio- concilió un chico de cabello negro verdoso

- las alabanzas vienen de muy cerca- dijo al aire Kaede llamando la atención de todos. Miró una vez más el recinto con desdén- demasiado para ser verdad, mira este sitio

-con que esas tenemos Zorro- los otros se tensaron con el sobrenombre, demasiado atinado para su gusto- Si no te gusta puedes largarte, quien querría trabajar para un tipo tan antipático como tú, zorro apestoso-dicho esto dio media vuelta

-oye, espera-se apresuró a decir Akira

Volviéndose hacia los muchachos dijo:

-busquen otro lugar, aquí no atendemos a zorros apestosos- y se alejó

-tenías que abrir la boca-reprochó Akira a Kaede

-que no te afecte, es un torpe-murmuró Kaede-vamos a otro sitio

Hanamichi, que les oyó a la distancia como si tuviera un amplificador de sonidos en el oído, se volvió y les gritó:

-¡no encontraran un condensador para una Cuarz-1 en otro sitio!- dio un respingo antes de retomar su andar y desaparecer en lo que suponían era la oficina.

-¿lo oíste?-protestó Akira-se supone que estamos apurados en salir de aquí, ¿qué pasa si lo que dijo es verdad?

Kaede fue de regreso por donde vino

-vamos a otro taller, sólo es un bravucón

Akira tuvo que seguirle los pasos

* * *

Para Magema y el resto de ladrones que esperaban en el punto de reunión, había pasado el tiempo suficiente y del zorro negro y su grupo ni sus señas. La probabilidad de que hubiesen sido capturados era grande ya que cuando se separaron la policía los perseguía muy de cerca

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Koshino

Magema alzó la mirada y vio a cada una de las personas con él, incluyendo al hombre infiltrado en la nave carguero: Hikoishi Aida, un policía, o más bien, un ladrón policía y que fuera el contacto que le aprovisionó de la información del transporte

-supongo que ya todos los saben-emitió-el plan falló, tenemos una carga demás con nosotros y le pertenece a Fujima. Nuestro objetivo será ahora hacer la entrega de ésa parte del botín y buscar a los demás.

-no va a gustarle que sólo entreguemos una fracción de lo que pidió-Mitsui señaló desanimado-además hay que ver si reacciona, esa idiota le dio un golpe que quizás la deje tonta por el resto de su vida

-nunca hemos fallado, y aunque los hayan atrapado sólo tememos más trabajo: rescatarlos, zorro negro haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros. El resto del botín, sólo será cuestión de tiempo... tampoco debemos especular antes de tiempo, podrían estar a la deriva u ocultos en algún lado, los encontraremos de todas formas.

-está bien-dijo Koshino, sentándose y fijando nuevo rumbo de la nave-no perdamos tiempo entonces

-ve con la chica-señaló Magema a Mitsui- asegúrate de sedarla

Mitsui asintió y con un gesto de cabeza señaló a Hikoishi que le siguiera. Siguieron por el estrecho corredor de la nave, bajaron las escalerillas, pasando al pasillo de un nivel bajo. En el tercer camarote la chica se encontraba tendida en un cubículo desde que la trajeron a bordo.

Hikoishi se apresuró en examinar la marca en su cara que ahora se mostraba como una mancha amoratada. Haruko podía ser una salvaje cuando quería.

La chica dormía, lo constató, sin embargo, Mitsui, sin previo aviso, le inyectó el sedante en el cuello; ella se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

El chico sólo miró al otro que tras lanzar la pistolilla sobre un aparador, salió del camarote. Le imitó más tarde sólo para ser acorralado contra la pared por una mano que se aferró a su cuello al tiempo que sentía la leve presión de un arma contra su sien

-creí... que eran ladrones... no asesinos-apenas emitió Hikoishi por la sorpresa del asalto

-no matamos a menos que sea necesario-explicó Mistui con un tono de muy pocos amigos-no nos fiamos de ti y lo conveniente ahora sería dispararte y lanzarte al espacio

-n-no -tragó aire con dificultad, la mano en su cuello había ejercido más presión-Aki...ra...-

-¿Qué hay con Akira?-cedió un poco en su fuerza para permitirle hablar. Hikoishi tosió

-él, lo conozco-

-¿qué tanto?

-lo suficiente como para meterse en su cama-Intervino Koshino quien llegó de pronto. La mirada del policía fijó sus ojos asustados en éste-es su amante o cómo le llames-finalizó

Mitsui desvió la vista hacia su compañero

-y lo dices así de fácil, ¿ni siquiera te molesta saberlo?-

-lo sé y ya, lo demás a ti no te importa-dijo Koshino con voz seca-pero hay una cosa que quiero saber-continuó y también le puso su arma al otro lado de la cabeza-¿a quién le eres fiel?,¿ a Fujima, a la policía o...?

-a Akira-señaló Hikoishi con rapidez, luego se corrigió- a ustedes, sólo a ustedes-

Koshino presionó el cañón de su arma con fuerza y le dijo en una amenaza:

-más te vale que así sea o sino sabrás de la mano del propio Akira lo que significa traicionarnos-finalizó y le quitó el arma de la sien. Tras darle fea mirada de advertencia al chico, Mistui le imitó, después le obligó a andar delante de él y volver a la sala de control de la nave.

* * *

Conforme iban de taller en taller, se encontraron con que lo que dijo ése pelirrojo era cierto. Él era el único que tenía la refacción que necesitaban

-perdimos el tiempo-se quejó Akira-tuviste que joderla

-no es mi culpa que sea un idiota

-a ver- Akira se tomó el mentón en pose pensativa,- lo tuyo son las tranzas en los negocios, es Magema quien siempre se hace cargo de estas cosas. Conclusión: tipos como él, impulsivos, muy diferente a la gente con que sueles tratar se molestan demasiado con tu forma de hablar-

-por qué entonces no vas tú con tu 'sonrisita' a tratarlo y convencerlo para que nos venda el condensador-

-lo iba a hacer pero metiste las patas con tu comentario. No tenías por qué.... pero está bien, veré si lo convenzo.

Akira dejó atrás a Kaede. Estaban frente al último taller que visitaron. Estuvo de vuelta casi veinte minutos después. Kaede se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en un muro, como dormitando

-El tipo dice que quiere tus disculpas o no nos venderá el repuesto

Kaede se hizo el desentendido, esto molestó a Akira

-vamos, no es como si fuera muy difícil, ve allá y pon la misma cara que pones con esa zorra. Ella parece caerte mal pero igual que le haces los favores-

Kaede miró a su amigo con enojo y despegó la espalda del muro. Sin una palabra fue de regreso al taller. Hanamichi le salió al encuentro seguido de sus compañeros.

-supongo vienes a dar una disculpa-

-no-

-¿no?

-no-

-entonces piérdete-el pelirrojo dio media vuelta pero sintió un agarre en su brazo

-necesito ese repuesto, pero jamás le pediría perdón a un tipo como tú

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre con brusquedad

-¡Qué dijiste!-le espetó. Sus ojos desprendían llamaradas de enojo. Kaede le miraba de la misma forma.

-Eres tan torpe que si te dejara tocar mi nave, seguramente la dejarías peor

-¡Eres un maldito! - Hanamichi se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero sujetándolo entre todos, sus amigos lograron detenerlo-¡suéltenme, voy a romperle la cara!

-¡No Hanamichi, tranquilízate!- decía Yohei, el de pelo verde

-Vámonos Akira, no necesitamos de un tipo como él

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

-¡Ven acá maldito, ni creas que vas a huir!- gritaba el pelirrojo todavía sostenido por los otros

Kaede no le hizo caso y comenzó a alejarse, Akira no tuvo opción más que seguirlo.

-¡Dije que no te fueras!- de cuatro cabezazos se liberó de sus amigos y fue tras Rukawa

Hanamichi lo tomó del hombro y le dio a vuelta antes de lanzarle un puñetazo en la quijada. Que hizo trastabillar a Kaede.

Akira se sorprendió, no había conocido a alguna persona que tomara con la guardia baja al Zorro negro, menos que le diera semejante golpe. Sin embargo, el de ojos violetas no era el único sorprendido, los amigos de Hanamichi también lo estaban, nunca habían visto a alguien soportar los golpes del pelirrojo.

Kaede estaba furioso, pero eso no se quedaría así. Se enderezó y, tomando impulso, le dio un derechazo a Hanamichi, quien al no esperarse correspondido, cayó de espalda al suelo, se levantó y se lanzó a golpes contra Rukawa.

Apartir de allí fueron derechazos, patadas, ganchos y cuanto golpe fuera posible. Rodaban por el suelo y se levantaban para seguir golpeándose. Los demás intentaron detenerlos llevándose varios golpes en el proceso. Los vecinos de los puestos y talleres cercanos salieron de sus negocios para ver que ocasionaba tanto escándalo. No les sorprendió ver al problemático pelirrojo peleando, pero todos se preguntaron quien era ese que luchaba con él a la par.

Cuando finalmente los separaron tenían raspones y moretones en la cara.

-¡Ya verás maldito Zorro!- decía Hanamichi sacudiéndose para que sus amigos lo soltaran

-jo, Jo, jo-

La particular risa de un viejo canoso y gordo se oyó a las espaldas del pelirrojo, era el señor Anzai, los vecinos se tranquilizaron al verlo, era la única persona capaz de meter en cintura a ése pelirrojo.

-Sakuragi, no es conveniente que trates así a los clientes, debes ser más amable -le aconsejó

-¡claro que no gordito! ¡Éste zorro engreído se atrevió a hablar mal de mí y de mi taller!- le dio otra mirada fulminante a Kaede

-Esa no es razón para llegar a los golpes, todo puede arreglarse hablando. Recuerda que además tenías prometido no meterte en más problemas-Hanamichi desvió la mirada, dejó de moverse y bajó los brazos derrotado-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Rukawa y su acompañante

-refacción y reparación para mi nave-le respondió respetuoso

-Sakuragi, sólo haz tu trabajo-

-Lo haré... ¡Pero sólo por ti gordito, no por ése apestoso zorro ni su amigo el puercoespín!-

-¿Puercoespín?- dijo Akira sorprendido por el apodo

-así me gusta, jo, jo, jo- rió el señor Anzai

-"aparte de idiota es irrespetuoso con el anciano"-pensó Kaede

-trae tu nave. Te costará el doble por el mal rato-le dijo serio Hanamichi y se alejó para seguir con su trabajo. La multitud de metiches también regresaron a sus ocupaciones.

-es raro que alguien le caiga mal.- le dijo el viejecillo a Kaede-. Ve muchacho y remolca pronto tu nave hasta acá antes de que cambie de opinión-

-está en el desierto, a unas quince millas. Necesito remolque-

-pues entonces-se volvió y le hizo un gesto a otro muchacho para que se acercara-Yohei, el joven necesita remolcar su nave

-es una Quarz, no es grande-informó Kaede

-yo me encargo- y presto, el joven se metió al taller- espérenme aquí

-todo arreglado.- dijo el viejo

-muchas gracias, señor- dijo cortésmente Akira

-jo jo jo, no hay de qué jovencitos, no hay de qué- y se alejó caminando


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola

Les entregamos un nuevo capítulo, esperamos sea de su agrado.

* * *

Viajando a través del infinito negro del espacio se encontraba Koshino y compañía. Iban en busca de Fujima para entregar su parte, excusarse por el retraso de Rukawa o saber si se había comunicado con él.

El viaje sería lento pues la policía los buscaban, en las noticias dijeron que fueron traficantes quienes robaron e hicieron explotar la nave de carga, se mencionó lo del rapto y que habían robado algo de mercancía poco importante, lo que les hacía pensar que querían manejar esto con discreción. Gracias a sus informantes se enteraron de que sigilosamente habían desplegados escuadrones de centinelas, aquellos eran agentes especiales, asignados en casos difíciles; lo que hubieron robado debía ser muy importante como para que mandaran a varios de estos grupos a buscarlos por la galaxia. Hasta ahora no se habían topado con ninguno, pero de todas maneras debían ser cautos, cualquier error les costaría el pellejo.

//*//

Hanamichi reconoció el ruido del remolque, al parecer Yohei había regresado con la nave del Zorro-apestoso y ahora tenía que ir a revisarla, ¡como odiaba a ese tipo! Pero tenía que ayudarlo, se lo había prometido al Gordito, ¡ah, pero como lo odiaba!

Salió de su pequeña oficina, bajó las escaleras metálicas y fue a la parte de atrás del taller. Vio a los chicos descargando unas cajas de la nave recién traída, le molestó ver que las estaban apilando junto al armario de limpieza.

-¡Oigan, qué están haciendo!

-Hanamichi- llamó Yohei- estamos descargando la nave para poder subirla a los soportes o no podremos...

-Ya sé que están descargando la nave, lo que pregunto es por qué están poniendo las cosas alla- señaló el lugar- sabes que no podemos tener eso en el taller

-Sólo son unas cajas, no estorbarán- intervino Sendoh, que estaba con Yohei

-Tú no te metas Puercoespín, no puedo dejar que pongas sus cosas donde se les de la gana, ésta es área de trabajo, no un almacén

-Además de torpe escandaloso, las cajas sólo estarán ahí en lo que encontramos una bodega donde dejarlas-afirmó Rukawa que venía saliendo de la nave con una caja más.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme torpe, Zorro apestoso!- Yohei corrió a detener a su amigo cuando vio que iba contra Rukawa.

-¿Por qué siempre hace las cosas más difíciles?- preguntó Sendoh para sí.

-¡Llévate ahora mismo tus cosas, no me importa si las dejas en medio del desierto, no van a quedarse aquí!

-Hanamichi sé razonable, sólo será un momento- insistía Yohei.

-¡Nada! ¡Que el Zorro apestoso tome sus cosas y...!

-¿Por qué están gritando?

Haruko salió de la nave con las manos en las caderas y cara de pocos amigos, al verla, Sakuragi quedó embobado. Llegó hasta ella en un pestañeo, tomando su mano en forma teatral. Todos lo miraron con asombro.

-Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragui y soy el dueño de este taller- rió nervioso-¿dígame quien es usted señorita?

-Así que eres el dueño- Haruko retiró su mano y lo miró con apreciación- Soy Haruko, vengo con ellos- señaló con la cabeza- ¿Es cierto que la mercancía no se puede quedar aquí?

-Claro que se puede quedar, quien dijo que no.

-Lo dijiste tú-replicó Rukawa.

-¡Tú cállate!- le gritó- Sólo era una broma- se carcajeó- Pueden ponerlas donde quieran- rió más todavía- enserio, no hay problema.

-Torpe- murmuró molesto Rukawa.

El ego de Haruko estaba por las nubes, al notarlo, Sendoh rodó los ojos. Lo que menos deseaba era un admirador más para la tonta esa. Y él que pensaba que el pelirrojo gritón era tonto sólo en apariencia.

-No puede ser Hanamichi ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aceptar que eres gay?- inquirió su amigo.

-¡Eres gay?- medio gritó la chica

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo nervioso, luego se acercó a Yohei- él sólo dice tonterías.

-Pero si es cierto- aseguró Takamiya.

-Claro que es gay, si no lo es de nacimiento, lo es por obligación. Cualquiera se volvería gay después de ser rechazado por 50 chicas- siguió Noma.

-¡50!- corearon Haruko y Sendoh.

-¡Ustedes cállense! ¡Nadie les preguntó nada, por que dicen cosas tan vergonzosas como esa!

Hanamichi se lanzó contra sus amigos, quienes empezaron a correr despavoridos por el lugar, no llegaron muy lejos antes de que los atrapara.

-Y no sólo eso; las únicas citas que ha tenido han sido con hombre- aportó Okus

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco soltando a sus subordinados, con la cara toda roja.

-Pe... pero, pero... Eso sólo fue un par de veces, no fue nada importante, sólo una o dos veces- dijo en dirección a la chica y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

-Han sido más 20, Hanamichi- aclaró Yohei.

-No.. N-No, ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!- y más rojo de lo que ya estaba, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su oficina.

Sendoh comenzó a carcajearse, y no sólo de Hanamichi, también, y sobre todo, de la indignada que se veía Haruko. Yohei sonrió meneando la cabeza y animó a los chicos a descargar lo que faltaba.

-Torpe- dijo Rukawa, antes de continuar su labor.

Una vez cumplida la misión, Haruko comenzó a manifestar sus demandas; quería una buena ducha, ropa limpia, comida y un buen lugar dónde dormir, todo, con la mayor rapidez posible. Cruzados de brazos, Kaede y Akira se miraban uno al otro, cansados de ella.

-¿Te has dado cuenta dónde estamos?-preguntó Akira con su tono más agrio-Aquí no hay hoteles cinco estrellas ni nada parecido.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que quiero un lugar dónde quedarnos. Ni sueñen con que dormiremos en la nave, o peor, como ustedes suelen hacerlo, en la primera ratonera vacía que encuentran en su camino. Yo quiero algo decente.

-Entonces búscate tú misma ese lugar decente, no somos tus sirvientes

-Kaede-la chica ignoró totalmente al otro-Tú si buscarás un buen lugar para quedarnos, ¿verdad?-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa, en un intento de convencerlo.

-La verdad-se giró mirando a su alrededor-Tengo mucha pereza, además, el encargado de buscar el sitio siempre ha sido labor de Akira, ya sabes, por seguridad- la chica mostró una expresión de disgusto, estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando Yohei, se acercó, carraspeando para llamar la intención.

-No fue mi intensión oír su conversación-se disculpó-, pero si quieren un lugar donde quedarse, puedo recomendarles uno.

-¿Enserio?-emitió la chica sonriéndole por su buena voluntad.

-Sí. Se encuentra a dos calles y es propiedad de unos amigos nuestros; es una hospedería que también cuenta con un bar.

-Excelente-alabó la muchacha.

-Pero claro, no es un hotel cinco estrellas-la muchacha gesticuló una mueca de decepción, Akira rió por lo bajo-Eso sí, es un buen lugar, el mejor que encontraran por estos lados. Si buscan seguridad, la tendrán allí.

-Vaya-expresó Akira-Creo que dentro de su círculo de amistades suelen jactarse de que tienen lo mejor en este planeta.

-No del planeta, de la región sí-aclaró Yohei siendo serio, y un tanto molesto por el comentario-Puedo asegurarlo-agregó.

-No se hable más-intervino Haruko, Kaede se mantenía ausente de la charla, mirando en dirección de su nave-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarnos?

-Acompañarnos suena a manada, vas tú solita-aclaró Akira.

-Kaede-llamó la chica al moreno.

-Ve tú, si decidimos quedarnos en ese lugar, iremos después de ordenar todos los cabos sueltos, en caso contrario, búscanos en la primera ratonera que haya en camino.

Haruko se enojó aún más por la burla, sobre todo por la risa de Akira. Yohei por su parte, cuál caballero que interviene a favor de una dama, la tomó de un brazo y con una expresión serena, le pidió que se calmara.

-No te exaltes, en enojo no es digno de ti-le dijo.

-Ojalá ellos fueran tan caballeros como tú-concedió ella, viendo como su par de compinches se alejaban rumbo a la nave.

-Vamos-instó el moreno-Te llevaré al encuentro de todo lo que deseas.

-Lástima que allí no pueda encontrar a alguien como él-dijo dando una última mirada a la espalda de Kaede.

-No sabemos...Tal vez si encuentres a alguien como él.

-No creo, él es único.

//*//

No terminaba de maldecir el momento en que fue tan estúpido como para maniobrar mal en la salida del cinturón de asteroides. Estaba casi seguro, que con sus habilidades de vuelo, podría cruzar sin problemas... Bueno, estaba sano y salvo pero su nave pagó las consecuencias, el impulsor estaba dañado y por tanto, su velocidad era lenta. A ese paso, esos pillos le sacarían mucha ventaja.

La otra cosa que maldecía, era el poco valor de aquellos inútiles que no se arriesgaron a cruzar justificándose que los meteoritos harían trizas sus naves. Les concedía la razón en cierto punto; las naves policiales normales eran de gran tamaño y contaban con muy poca maniobrabilidad para un terreno tan agreste como lo era ese anillo de rocas. Sin embargo, con o sin razón, esos estúpidos policías habían dejado escapar la única gran posibilidad de atrapar a los secuaces del Zorro negro, o en el mejor de los casos, al mismísimo Zorro negro.

Era ahora o nunca, así le costara la placa en el momento justo en que tuviera que presentarse a su superior, por esta indisciplina que estaba cometiendo al embarcarse en una persecución personal, sin atender a las órdenes que le dictaban quedarse al frente de las tropas y bajo los procedimientos ordinarios. No descansaría hasta hallarlo y apresarlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a soportar más burlas de ése bribón escurridizo, pero antes que nada, debía reparar su impulsor y estaba seguro, que en el planeta al que ahora se dirigía, obtendría lo que necesitaba para seguir su persecución.

-Ingresando a la atmósfera planetaria, el escudo de protección de calor está en su punto máximo y el análisis ha detectado un bajo nivel de interferencia magnética, se diagnostica que la nave sufrirá turbulencias. Recomiendo ajustarse los cinturones de seguridad- anunció la computadora parlante

-Entendido Electra- se relajó al máximo en su asiento. Eso sería un poco movido, pero sabía que todo estaría bajo control

Pasaron al menos tres minutos hasta que su pequeña nave salió de la atmósfera.

-Electra, necesito un escaneó de la zona, busca emisiones de calor-se reclinó en su asiento tras poner el control de vuelo en automático- Necesitamos encontrar una zona urbana.

-Detecto masas de calor a doscientas millas...-

-Dirige la nave hacia allá-interrumpió.

-Señor, mis radares indican la presencia de naves en las cercanías.

-Este es un planeta fuera de jurisdicción...Y lo más probable es... -terminó en un murmullo apenas audible. Pensó un momento y determinó-No me vendría muy bien que supieran que soy policía.

-Es lo justo señor, las tendencias rebeldes aseguran un alto porcentaje de peligro de su vida.

-Electra, calla. No me digas algo que ya sé y no me hables de probabilidades que ya me tienes cansado.

-Sí, señor.

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

-A la velocidad actual el tiempo de arribo se estima en diez minutos.

-Está bien-se puso en pie-Es el tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de las pruebas. Avísame cuando lleguemos al perímetro urbano.

-Sí, señor.

-Y Electra- agregó antes de irse de la cabina.

-Diga, señor.

-Deja de asentir de esa forma que me delatas.

-A la orden.

Shinishi movió la cabeza y pensó que las máquinas a veces podían ser más tercas que los humanos.

//*//

Desde la puerta de su oficina, Hanamichi observaba los movimientos en su taller, gruñendo de vez en cuando por tener que seguir soportando a ése estúpido Zorro y a su amigo, que no se dignaban a marcharse. Él tenía trabajo que hacer, pero lo dejaría relegado. Estaba seguro que si daba un paso más allá de la puerta, sería para ir y saltarle a los golpes a ése engreído que se atrevió a ofender su taller, sobre todo ahora que el gordito no se veía por ningún lado.

-No arrugues la frente, ¡qué dirían las chicas si te vieran así! ah, se me olvidaba que ni siquiera con tu mejor cara se fijan en ti jajajaja-Noma se burló pasando en frente suyo, con un repuesto que llevaba a la nave que reparaba.

Hanamichi sólo le miró colérico, por ahora le perdonaba, pero cuando saliera de allí le daría su merecido. Apretó los puños enojado, tratando de controlarse, contando los segundos a su vez, no sabía cuánto más resistiría con su autocontrol, pero para su fortuna, el milagro se hizo. Kaede y Akira se marcharon.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un cabezazo inesperado a su amigo, éste quedó inconsciente en el piso, mientras Ookus le miraba preguntándose porque le había pegado.

-¿Dónde está Yohei? Hace rato que no le veo por aquí.

-Él salió...Se fue con ésa chica-respondió Ookus-Pero no pienses mal, él nada más se ofreció a llevarla a la posada de Ayako, es lo que hacemos siempre con los clientes-se excusó en espera que su amigo suavizara su expresión.

-Ah-asintió relajándose-Tengo trabajo que hacer, despierta de una vez a éste inútil y que me traiga todos los repuestos que le pedí.

Ookus corrió a despertar a Noma.

Hanamichi ya estaba preparándose para terminar la extracción del motor, cuando una nave pasó sobrevolando lentamente por sobre el taller. Yohei, quien ya venía de regreso, alzó la vista y vio la nave de Shinishi. Desde la distancia, les hizo señales a los muchachos para que abrieran las compuertas que protegían el patio de descenso trasero del taller.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Hanamichi en persona fue a ver a ése supuesto nuevo cliente. Frente a él, tuvo a un hombre de piel morena, de expresión serena y calculadora. Le pareció a simple vista un tipo educado y bastante entrado en edad. Se acercó a extenderle la mano.

-Bienvenido al Taller del Tensai. Tiene el gusto de estar hablando con él en persona.

Shinishi gesticuló una mueca que parecía una sonrisa ligera y correspondió al gesto.

-Parece que he venido al lugar adecuado-emitió viendo todo en rededor.

-Por supuesto viejo-la sutil sonrisa en Shinishi se esfumó. Se consideraba un hombre joven, era joven y ése tipo pelirrojo le acaba de llamar: ¿viejo?-Ahora dime, en qué puedo servirte.

-Ah-salió de su impresión, volviéndose a su nave-Tengo problemas con el impulsor, los detalles de la falla se lo indicará la computadora.

Con las manos en apoyadas en su cintura, Hanamichi dio un vistazo a la nave. No había visto nada parecido. Dio un silbido de impresión, luego dijo:

-¿Puedo verla por dentro?

-Por supuesto-concedió Maki, instando a seguirle.

Una vez adentro, el pelirrojo pudo constatar que la nave no sólo era bella por fuera, lo era también por dentro, sobre todo al contar con Electra, la computadora. No solía tratar con gente que usara tecnología tan avanzada y menos con una computadora parlante.

-Esto sí es una belleza-emitió Hanamichi.

-La dejo en tus manos-dijo Maki..

-Por cierto-murmuró -se me olvidó decirte que no trabajamos con dinero de la federación.

Maki tragó saliva, se le había pasado el detalle y no tenía como pagar. Hanamichi le miró expectante por unos segundos.

-¿Me equivoqué al pensar que no tienes como pagar, forastero?

-La verdad-soltó un suspiro-No. Caí en el cinturón de asteroides, perdido a pesar de todos los medios avanzados de navegación que tengo.

-Lo siento, pero sin pago no hay trabajo.

-Comprendo. Me retiraré en cuanto salgas.

Hanamichi dio unos pasos hacia la salida, pero se volvió.

-Me caíste bien en comparación con mi último cliente, por eso haré una excepción a la regla. Tengo una forma de que puedas pagar.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Tengo muchos amigos que me deben dinero, y tú pareces alguien duro que no dudaría en hacer de medio de cobranza. Lo haría personalmente pero no es mi estilo, además tengo que estar aquí para que los inútiles que trabajan conmigo, hagan bien las cosas. Ya sabes, un Tensai tiene su reputación-finalizó soltando sonoras carcajadas.

-¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

-Lo que te tardes en cobrar a media ciudad.

-¿Media ciudad?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Maki meditó un poco, pero no tenía salida. Además, esto le serviría para averiguar datos del Zorro negro. En un agujero de hombres fuera de la ley, era posible que más de alguno tuviera alguna información trascendente que darle, o como mínimo un rumor, cualquier cosa por insignificante que fuera le serviría.

Por el momento, y de todas formas, su camino terminaba en ese planeta.

-Acepto.

-Entonces tenemos un trato-dijo Hanamichi, sin saber exactamente la razón de su decisión, sin embargo, le agradaba la sensación de ser benévolo por primera vez en su vida.

//*//

Aun dentro de sus sueños, podía sentir el frío del cañón rozando su mejilla con suavidad. Al despertar y abrir los ojos se encontró con Koshino sonriendo con falsedad, que le apuntaba con su arma. Aunque su primer pensamiento fue gritar, decidió quedarse quieto y en completo silencio.

-Cuando se desató la alarma en el carguero, no imaginé que Akira me pidiera que te trajera a bordo-pausa en que presionó el gatillo sin soltarlo, logrando de esa forma que quien estaba frente a él, le mirada aterrado- Te he visto muchas veces con él, más de lo que puedo soportar, ¿y sabes? Me dan ganas de atravesarte la cara ahora mismo, sería todo muy divertido. Sin embargo, Akira nunca me lo perdonaría.

Alejó un poco el arma que antes casi estaba pegada a la piel del muchacho y sonrió.

-Yo no pretendo quitarte a Akira, no soy nada para él-reconoció el asustado muchacho.

-¿Nada?-repitió Koshino siendo irónico-Si tuvieras razón no tendría estas ganas inmensas de matarte. Significas para él lo mismo que significo yo, lo sé porque conozco a Akira-sonrió-Supongo que tendré que resignarme de una vez.

Hikoishi respiró aliviado.

-Pero no te confíes policía-agregó Kosh, esta vez, hundiéndole el arma en una mejilla-Porque si me das razones, por muy pocas que sean, te mataré sin dudar.

-No lo haré, lo juro-apenas dijo esto, Koshino guardó el arma al tiempo que se erguía.

-En muy poco tiempo llegaremos con Fujima, haz que valga la pena haberte salvado-le dio la espalda-Si él no queda contento, irá tras Akira y supongo que no querrás que nada le pase, ¿no es así?

-Sí-afirmó temeroso.

-Ya estás entendiendo-salió de la celda donde se encontraba.

//*//

Después de muchas discusiones con la chica de ojos azules, quien no se cansaba de hacer peticiones que le llevaron al completo fastidio, Ayako decidió entregarle la mejor de sus habitaciones, alejada del resto y dispuesta con algunos detalles adicionales reclamadas por ésa mujer.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro del cuarto, Ayako, una mujer de piel morena, pelo rizado, y de buena figura, dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o prefieres otro?

Haruko recorrió la habitación con la vista, la cama no era lo mejor que había en este universo, no obstante, según la mujer que tenía al lado, era la mejor de su hostal.

-No lo sé -dijo.

-¿No lo sabes? -La voz de Ayako tenía un tono de exasperación-. He ordenado a mis chicas disponer de todo lo que pediste; toallas limpias en el baño, una cama de dos plazas, la más blanda que tenemos...Pediste que esta estuviera alejada de los otro cuartos ocupados, que tuviera una tina grande. ¿Qué más quieres? Pues si no te gusta al final de todo, ve a otro lugar.

Haruko le miró con irritación.

-¡No he dicho que no me gusta! Y no, no voy porque no tengo ganas de andar recorriendo este pueblito.

-¡Ja!-emitió Ayako-Entonces te dejo, qué disfrutes tu estancia.

El hecho de que ella fuera tan desdeñosa le enfureció y salió rápidamente para no lanzársele encima y estrangularla. Nadie en este mundo parecía ser capaz de enfurecer a la señora Miyagi, sin embargo, ésa prepotente de ojos azules lo había logrado.

Se dirigió hacia el bar, se sentó frente a la barra y pidió al barman un vodka. Yasuda le miró impresionado, ¡Si su jefa jamás bebía!

-Dame lo que te pedí y rápido-demandó la mujer.

En pocos segundos, su esposo que atendía personalmente una de las mesas y se entretenía en charlas con sus clientes, llegó a sentarse a su lado.

-Amor, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

-La última cliente que nos enviaron nuestros amigos, es una...-apretó los dientes reprimiendo un insulto, ella no era así.

-Amor cálmate-dijo Ryota, acariciándole la espalda- La más bella de este universo no puede andar enojada.

Ayako recibió su vaso, bebió el contenido de éste de una sola vez y lo estrelló contra la barra.

-Ahora sí, estoy mejor-anunció, luego agregó mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de molestia-¡Esta cosa arde!

-No me dejó advertírselo-se apresuró en aclarar Yasuda.

-Se pasará en unos segundos.

Las campanillas de las puertas se oyeron en ese instante, anunciando la entrada de nuevos clientes. La pareja se giró, pudiendo ver la llegada de dos tipos impresionantemente altos, de expresiones frías, miradas arrogantes: Kaede y Akira. Ellos se acercaron a pasos lentos y se sentaron a la barra.

-Danos los tragos más fuertes que tengas-dijo Akira a Yasuda, éste se apresuró en tratar de entregar rápidamente al pedido.

-¿Quieres que nos embriaguemos?-reprochó Kaede.

-No, sólo quiero eliminar el gusto amargo que siempre me deja esa zorra de Haruko en la boca.

Ayako, recordó que su pesada clienta se llamaba Haruko y que ella había mencionado que dos amigos llegarían más tarde.

-Disculpen, ¿acaso hablan de una zorra de ojos azules, de cara bonita pero despreciable?-rió de mala gana al emitir sus palabras.

-Veo que ya tuvo el placer-murmuró Kaede inexpresivo.

-Por desgracia-afirmó la mujer, ante la mirada de su esposo.

-Ah, ella es así, todo un encanto-canturreó Akira.

-Lo es-correspondió Ayako.

-Pero no le hagas caso, nunca permitas que te irrite, no va contigo-tanto Ryota como su esposa se sorprendieron, el chico de ojos azules nunca los miró directamente pero parecía estar al tanto de todo.

-Gracias, eres un encanto a pesar de tu paciencia-le dijo Ayako, Kaede al fin los miró de frente.

-Soy Kaede, él es mi amigo Akira. Buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

-Pero ese lugar deber estar muy alejado de la mujercita tan especial-acotó Akira, mientras sostenía en sus manos el trago que le había entregado.

-Cuenten con eso-le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se levantó. Apuntando con la mirada a su esposo dijo-Él es Ryota Miyagi, mi esposo, y yo soy Ayako.

-Mucho gusto Ayako, Ryota-dijo Akira.

-Lo mismo digo-secundó Kaede, que ante la impresión de su amigo, le extendió la mano a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Akira pensó que esta era la primera vez que veía a Kaede, otorgar tal confianza a una persona que no era él. Bueno, para todo había una primera vez, y este planeta parecía ser el lugar propicio para las sorpresas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leernos!


End file.
